dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Candace Cameron-Bure
| died= | hometown= Panorama City, Los Angeles | knownfor= Actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 18 | partner= Mark Ballas | place= 3 | highestscore= 39 (Freestyle) | lowestscore= 21 (Rumba) | averagescore= 25.5 }} Candace Helaine Cameron-Bure (born: Candace Helaine Cameron) is a celebrity from Season 18 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Candace Helaine Cameron was born in Panorama City, Los Angeles, California, to Robert Cameron and Barbara Bausmith Cameron. She is one of four children. Career Following in the footsteps of her older brother Kirk, Cameron-Bure decided to pursue acting. She started in the entertainment business by appearing in a number of television commercials. Soon after, she guest starred in roles in shows such as St. Elsewhere, Growing Pains, and Who's the Boss?. Among the roles for which she auditioned was the lead in Small Wonder, which ultimately went to Tiffany Brissette. In a 1985 episode of the sitcom Punky Brewster, Cameron portrayed a girl named Jennifer who had been kidnapped by her father. In 1987, she had a role as the youngest sister of Eric Stoltz in the teen comedy Some Kind of Wonderful. Bure began the most prominent role of her career in 1987 in the ensemble sitcom Full House, as Donna Jo "D.J." Tanner, the oldest daughter. The long-running series ended in 1995, and she was a member of the cast during its entire run. While in Full House, she was also featured in the made-for-TV movies No One Would Tell, playing an abused teen; She Cried No as a date-raped teen; NightScream, a mystery; and Camp Cucamonga, an adventure comedy. Cameron guest-starred in the failed pilot Real Mature, and in an episode of Bill Nye The Science Guy as "Candace the Science Gal". She also appeared in the Tom Hanks and Sally Field feature film Punchline. Bure has hosted the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 1990 with Dave Coulier and David Faustino, and again in 1994 with Joey Lawrence and Marc Weiner, becoming the first person to host twice or more, followed by Whitney Houston, Rosie O'Donnell, and Jack Black. After Full House After Full House ended in 1995, Bure guest starred in such network hits as Cybill and Boy Meets World. After the birth of her children, she took a self-imposed hiatus from television and film to devote her time to her family and children. In the 2000s, she was interviewed in the retrospectives I Love the '80s and I Love the '80s Strikes Back. She would later co-host 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network, along with Keshia Knight Pulliam of The Cosby Show fame. In 2006, she guest starred in the sitcom That's So Raven. The following year, she co-starred with Randy Travis in The Wager, and starred with Tom Arnold in the television movie Moonlight and Mistletoe for the Hallmark Channel in 2008. Cameron returned to a television series in 2009 and was cast in Make It or Break It, a teenage gymnastics drama series on ABC Family, playing Summer Van Horne. The series ended in 2012. Bure reprised her role as D.J. Tanner in the 2016 Netflix spinoff Fuller House. Full House co-stars Jodie Sweetin and Andrea Barber also starred in main roles. John Stamos, Bob Saget, Dave Coulier, and Lori Loughlin all made appearances, as did Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Filming began in July 2015. The following month, it was announced that Bure would become a co-host of The View starting with its 19th season. Books Cameron Bure has written three books: Reshaping It All: Motivation for Physical and Spiritual Fitness (ISBN 1433669730), published in January 2011, which was a New York Times best seller; Balancing It All: My Story of Juggling Priorities and Purpose (ISBN 1433681846), published in January 2014; and Dancing Through Life: Steps of Courage and Conviction (ISBN 1433686945), published in August 2015. In a September 2015 interview, Bure said that her latest book reveals more personal issues than the others. Personal Life Cameron Bure married Russian NHL hockey player Valeri Bure in 1996. They were first introduced at a charity hockey game by her Full House co-star Dave Coulier. Cameron Bure and her husband have three children: daughter Natasha (born 1998) and sons Lev (born 2000) and Maksim (born 2002). Cameron-Bure became a Christian in her 20s; she credits her faith as the binding force in her marriage. She has revealed she suffered from bulimia nervosa in her early twenties. Dancing with the Stars 18 On 4 March 2014, she was announced as one of the celebrities to compete in Season 18 of Dancing with the Stars. Her professional partner was Mark Ballas. The couple made it to the finals and ultimately ended in third place behind Amy Purdy and Meryl Davis who took second and first place, respectively. Scores 1 Score from guest judge Robin Roberts. 2 For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up", Cameron-Bure did not perform with Mark Ballas and instead performed with Tony Dovolani. 3 Score from guest judge Julianne Hough. 4 Score from guest judge Donny Osmond. 5 Score from guest judge Redfoo. 6 Scores from guest judge Ricky Martin. 7 Score from guest judge Abby Lee Miller. 8 Score from guest judge Kenny Ortega. Trivia * Her Full House co-star Jodie Sweetin made it to the quarterfinals in Season 22, finishing in sixth place. * Her Fuller House co-star Juan Pablo Di Pace made it to 5th place in Season 27. Gallery Candace Cameron Bure 18.jpg Candace-cameron-bure-and-mark-ballas-DWTS.jpg Candace and Mark Disney Week S18.jpg Candace and Mark Disney Week S18 1.jpg Candace and Mark Disney Week S18 2.jpg Dwts 18 week 8 charlie sharna candace mark.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 18 contestants Category:Actors